Culture
Over time, various events, users and references have become running jokes on the Hamumu forums. For someone new, all these can seem confusing and daunting. So here's a list of everything you need to know! Ban Hammer A weapon used by the moderators to ban spammers and trolls. Chamber of SEKRITs The Chamber of SEKRITs was a secret forum that Jamul set up for beta testers. During the testing of Loonyland 2, two of the beta testers, Coolguy and Hammered, went onto the chat and revealed CLOOs. The CLOOs, unknown to other Hamumuers, was information about Loonyland 2. Chris Da Lunatic (CDL) (This needs info!) Cliffs In a beta version of Loonyland 2, Clockwork Robots could push the player off cliffs. Coolguy, giving away CLOOs for the Chamber of SEKRITs, started building robots and pushing Purple Koopa off cliffs. Purple Koopa generally recovers from this with either a conveniently placed trampoline or a magic bungee cord. Nowadays, the practice of pushing Purple Koopa off cliffs is usually performed manually, without a robot, and is occasionaly not specific to Purplekoopa. Dark Lord Farley (DLF) Dark Lord Farley, using the account names Honoria Glossop and Dark Lord Farley and sometimes posting as a guest, posted about such things as: *How Starfire loves Robin, and other Teen Titans references. *Blushing goth girls (BGG), followed by rows of blushing smilies. *"Croboys", a nonsense term whichs supposed meaning was never explained. He also made posts in which he claimed to own a company named "Cannon Soft". No proof of any such company actually existing was ever shown. All these posts are now gone, as they happened before the Spamocalypse. Flying Swimming Pool (FSP) No, it doesn't stand for anything. It's a swimming pool, that flies. It was part of a chat discussion, as these things often are. I think Jamul mentioned it first. Actually, I can't remember much. It was silly of me to write this, because my memory is awful. Foold Originally a typo. It just means 'fool', but somehow looks better. If you were to say it out loud, pronounce the 'd'. Also, it's apparently no longer allowed on the forums for some reason. Forg Originally appeared in 2005ish. Another typo, just like Foold. This basically means 'frog'. In 2004-05, it was hailed as "teh forg" Happy Pony Land "Happy Pony Land with Gumdrop Trees and Strawberry Waterfalls" was invented by Jamul/Hammered to replace the forum-forbidden word for 'where bad people go when they die', in Spam Battle 2: The darkness. The users' refusal to not use the forbidden word eventually led to their both being banned, and the name stuck. Happyponygate London (Ontario) is partly named after this. SPAMMAPS Now long-gone member Mr.Zee, (I think) once noticed that 'spam' backwards is 'maps', put the two together and named a Total Mayhem topic after it. Back then, before the Spamocalypse, we used to have single topics where we posted nonsense. Copying and pasting the entire page into each post was common. Not like you kids of today... Spamocalypse Also known as the Post Apocalypse. Shortly before 9th March 2005, there was much spam in Total Mayhem. So on that fateful day, Jamul wiped it clean, obliterating every post there. There was much shock and horror, as some people lost extensive numbers of posts. This led to the first ever, and at the moment only, Moderator - Hammered still watches over Total Mayhem to this day.